


Absolutely

by BlueberryDahlias



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George is a traitor and i’m living for it, M/M, Minecraft Manhunt, Tooth rotting fluff scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryDahlias/pseuds/BlueberryDahlias
Summary: During a manhunt, George makes a decision that will change them forever
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Absolutely

George was the first to spawn in the world after they decided on the game. He shook out his hands, which felt like they were buzzing with electricity, glancing around at his surroundings as he did so. He was at the edge of a field, with a vast ocean on his left, and a forest far to the right.

Sapnap and BadBoyHalo came in at the same time, their forms glowing gold before fully appearing. Sapnap stretched, popping his neck and cracking his knuckles. Bad stretched out his little wings and shook them out a bit. 

“The transferring process always feels so weird.” Bad cringed in a full body shiver.

“I know what you mean.” George nodded, laughing a bit. 

Sapnap clapped after stretching his arm muscles. “Alright boys! You guys ready to kick Dream’s ass in Manhunt?” He asked, grinning.

“Language!!” Shouted Bad. Both George and Sapnap laughed.

“Ugh, knowing Dream, he probably came up with a bunch of new strats to avoid us with.” George rolled his eyes playfully. He looked over at the glowing form of someone spawning behind them. And much to George’s suspicions, it was Dream.

Dream was tall and lanky, with broad shoulders and defined hips. He wore a black turtleneck with a white t-shirt and green crop-top hoodie over it. His black & ripped high-waisted jeans had several belts attached to it, and they went nicely with his combat boots. George’s eyes traced back up to Dream’s face– or rather, the ceramic mask covering it. He had his hood up, but bits of his dirty blonde hair stuck out in places. And although the mask covered most of Dream’s face, it was too small to cover the whole thing, so his mouth was still visible.

The mouth George had thought about kissing.

George blinked. He tore his eyes away from Dream and brought a hand to his steadily heating face. He hoped no one noticed how he had been practically checking Dream out.

He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “You ready, boys?”

“Yeah, just a second, getting the walkie-talkies set up.” Sapnap adjusted a dial on the little device. George’s eyes flicked to Dream, who was setting up his bodycam. He saw the little red light on it turn on, and George turned his head away again. He didn’t want the first thing in the footage being him staring at Dream.

But he didn’t realize that was a huge mistake, because he heard Bad shout, “He’s already going! C’mon guys, stay on the little muffinhead!” The three hunters started running after the green-clad man, saying instructions through their walkie-talkies. 

Dream ran toward the woods, no doubt to get boosts from the trees, so George, running at the lead of the group, spoke into his walkie-talkie. “You two go get blocks to climb on the trees with, I’ll keep following Dream.” He heard shouts of confirmation, and charged ahead.

“Oh Dream~” George called, smirking. Dream shot him a look and stuck his tongue out, but kept running. Once George was close enough he tackled Dream down a hill, and they slid down together. George had his arms around Dream’s waist and held on tight as gravity increased their speed. They landed at the bottom, bruised, but laughing. Despite being on opposite sides today, they were still best friends. 

In the moment they had together while Bad and Sapnap were lagging behind, George looked up at Dream and gave him a look of complete seriousness. “Run.”

“Huh?” Dream tilted his head, laughter ceasing immediately.

“I’ll cover for you. Just run.” George repeated, knowing he wasn’t making much sense.

“What– George? Wait!” Dream tried as George pushed him forward a few steps. “Why are you helping me?”

George stopped pushing, and placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “I’m doing you a favor.”

“A favor for what??” Dream asked in a slight panic. 

George shook his head, “I’ll explain later. Now jump down that ravine and _hide._ ” Without another word, Dream secured his mask and nodded, jumping down toward the river far below. 

George grabbed the walkie-talkie out of his pocket, “He went down a ravine. Should I follow him or wait for you two to catch up?”

“Stay on him.” Bad answered. “We’re too far behind to catch up before he gets away and we don’t even know where you are.”

“Got it.” George replied, then jumped down into the ravine. 

The water was freezing, and sent chills down George’s body. But he shook it off and whipped his head around to find Dream. The man was crouching in a little alcove in the wall.

George smiled softly and approached him. Dream jumped out with a freshly made wooden sword, prepared to fight. George raised his hands as a surrender. 

“It’s just me.” He flicked through his inventory. “See, I’m unarmed.”

Dream lowered his sword and nodded slowly. He grabbed George’s hand, pulling him into the alcove and almost losing the shorter man’s sunglasses in the process. 

The alcove was just big enough for the two of them to fit in. Dream was over six feet tall and had rather broad shoulders, while George was short and built like a twig. The one by two block space had enough room for both of them to stand in, but they were pressed together. George didn’t mind, of course, that is until he felt Dream’s breath in his ear whispering: “How do I know I can trust you?”

“I guess you don’t.” George said after a quiet second. “How can I prove it?”

Dream looked away for a second. “I dunno. I hadn’t gotten that far. Um..”

George considered something while Dream was thinking, and decided to just be reckless. He brought a hand up to Dream’s chin and made him look at George. He stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on the ceramic mask. 

“I’m on your side.” He whispered, letting his forehead rest against the mask. “I’ll keep you safe as best I can.”

After a bewildered moment, Dream wrapped his arms around George’s small frame and hugged him tight, taking a deep breath in. It was shaky on the way out, and he melted into George as the shorter man ruffled his hair. 

“I honestly can’t tell you how much of a relief that is.” Did… Was Dream… _crying?_ “Thank you, George.” He let go of George, hands lingering on his sleeves. “But you need to go before they get suspicious.”

George nodded. “I know. Be careful.” He squeezed Dream’s hand before letting him get a five second head start through a cave. It wasn’t long before Bad and Sapnap finally found the ravine and jumped in. George led them into a cave, but it was one right next to where Dream had gone in. Hopefully they weren’t connected so Dream could safely get some iron.

“How did you lose him?” Sapnap growled as he hit away a zombie. 

“My health was too low; he would’ve killed me.” George frowned. “Thanks for the food by the way.”

“Well, at least you know where he generally is.” Bad looked at his compass then pointed down a tunnel. “He’s this way.”

George and Sapnap followed him, making their steps light as to not alert Dream. The sound of a creeper exploding echoed through the cave, so the hunters took off after the sound. 

Sapnap, at the front of the group, reached a corner and froze. He brought out his sword and made a shushing gesture to the other two. He mouthed out a countdown to the others, and they charged into the hall after Dream.

The man didn’t hesitate for a second before digging a tunnel and blocking it off as he went. Sapnap kept digging after him as Bad stayed on the entrance in case Dream circled back. George was tasked with collecting the iron and food out of the furnaces. He felt bad about it, but he supposed the items would be most safe with him. 

Achievements chimed on the walkie-talkies, signifying that George had gotten iron. He could practically _feel_ Dream’s frustrated groan. 

“Ooo,” Bad peeked over George’s shoulder, “how much is there?”

“Six.” George put on a grin. “Enough for swords for all three of us.”

“Yes!” Bad pumped his fist in the air, his wings fluttering a bit with excitement. 

George glanced through his inventory “I don’t have any wood though, do you?” 

“Uhhh, yep, I have five.” Bad made a crafting table and placed it down for George. “I’ll ask Sapnap if he has any more for sticks.” 

George nodded and looked back down at the iron smelting in the furnace. He heard Sapnap grumbling into the walkie-talkie about how he was lost and didn’t have anything but a pickaxe and cobble.

Bad sighed and looked at George. “Can you go to the surface and get some wood? I’ll stay here so Sapnap can find his way back.”

“Sure,” George grabbed the last of the iron out of the furnace and left the cave. Dream was just exiting to the surface too, and by the looks of it, his heart was beating out of his chest. 

“Dream!” George called softly. The masked man whipped his head up and locked onto George, but his shoulders released their tension after a second and he ran to George.

George grinned brightly and held up the iron. “I’ll have to make this into a sword first so the iron achievement won’t go off.”

“Good idea.” Dream nodded. “Y’sure you can’t make it into a pick though?”

“No, the plan is to make three swords with these. If we’re even one short…” George trailed off. 

Dream hummed in understanding. “Okay. Let’s get to work then.”

*****

“I see him! Over there!” Bad shouted, pointing to the ocean. The three hunters ran toward it, and Sapnap stopped to make a boat. 

George jumped into the water to follow Dream closely while Bad and Sapnap took the boat. He shot arrows through the water, but they all missed. George had never been great with a bow.

He felt his lungs aching for air, so he kicked off the seafloor to boost himself to the surface. He swam over to the shore and lined up his bow and arrow. He wasn’t going to try to kill Dream, obviously, but he still had to fake it. He had no faith the arrow would hit, but somehow, it did, right as Dream got out of the water.

Dream stumbled sideways, and something fell from him. It only took George a few seconds to realize that the thing that fell was his mask. George screwed his eyes shut immediately and fished his walkie-talkie out of his pocket. 

“Guys, I need you to close your eyes.” George instructed.

“Why?” He heard Sapnap’s confused response. 

“I accidently hit Dream’s mask off. You know how he is with that, so please just give him a few seconds to put it back on.” George insisted. 

“Ah shoot, you’re right.” Sapnap agreed. George opened one eye and saw Bad stop rowing the boat. 

He saw Dream secure the mask and send a glance back at him. He could’ve sworn he saw Dream smile before he ran, but George just closed his eyes and let the thought fade. 

After a few seconds, George brought up the walkie-talkie. “I think we’re alright to look now.” 

He heard Bad and Sapnap yelling at each other in frustration at the sight of Dream gone, but just laughed.

“George, you muffinhead.” Bad muttered when they were reunited at the shore. 

“Ugh, I know, I’m sorry.” George feigned frustration. “I just wanted to be respectful, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get it, but still.” Bad sighed, readjusting his hoodie. “Get ready to run.”

Sapnap tightened his bandana and nodded. George put his glasses in his pocket and grabbed his sword. They took off in the direction Dream had, climbing over trees and bumps in the path. Bad was leading the group, compass in hand. 

“There!” Sapnap told the other two, pointing to where Dream was towering up ahead. 

Bad smirked, pulling out a flint & steel George didn’t know he had. The half demon skidded to a stop at the base of the tower, striking the flint onto the wooden planks Dream had used. George looked up at the top, squinting to see Dream’s reaction. 

“He placed cobble at the top!” George told the others. 

Sapnap grumbled in frustration, looking around the field. “There’s a water pool over there, I’m gonna go cover it.” He jogged over to it and started covering it with dirt. 

George looked up again, seeing Dream set down a furnace. He was eating something, but George couldn’t see what. 

“I’ve got time to tower, he’s smelting.” George told Bad.

“Yes, yes! Do that!” Bad nodded. “Be careful, though. He might have a bow & arrow.”

“Right.” George nodded, grabbing a stack of dirt. _Show time, Dream. You have to kill me._ He thought as he towered. 

But Dream did no such thing. As George got closer, Dream rushed to grab his furnace, and took something out of his pocket. He threw it and gave George a two finger salute before jumping off the tower. George’s eyes widened, but then Dream suddenly teleported away. George smirked to himself– he knew Dream would think of something. 

He hopped down from his own tower, landing in a pool of water Bad had made for him. “He had an ender pearl!!” He pretended to be angry, waving his hands about.

Bad sighed. “Of course he did.”

*****

Night fell over the world, sending the animals to sleep and bringing out the monsters. George was farming while the other two hunters collected resources underground. They’d taken a break from hunting Dream since they’d all gotten killed and sent back to spawn.

George glanced down at his compass, noticing it moving rather quickly. That meant Dream was close. Hopefully Bad and Sapnap were too far underground to realize. George couldn’t help but wonder what the runaway was doing here.

He grabbed the freshly grown wheat and replanted the seeds. When he stood back up, he froze from the feeling of hands on his waist. The person hugged him tight, letting out a breath. George glanced down and saw the familiar green sleeves, and smiled.

“Hey Dream.” He whispered. “What are you doing here?”

Dream hummed softly. “Saw you were alone and wanted to say hi.”

George let out a quiet laugh and leaned his head back onto Dream’s shoulder. “Well hi, then.” He placed a hand over where Dream’s were on his waist.

“Hi back.” Dream smiled. They stood together in comfortable silence, watching the flames of the campfire. George reached his free hand up into Dream’s hair and ruffled it gently. Dream moved his hands away from George’s waist up to his shoulders. “George,” His voice was quiet.

“Yes?” George asked, feeling breathless. 

“Close your eyes.”

George raised an eyebrow, “...Dream?”

“Please?”

“Alright.” George nodded, complying with what Dream had asked.

He heard the sound of a clasp being undone, then something falling into the grass with a dull _thump._ “Turn around.” George obeyed. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” He teased softly.

Dream took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

George was not ready for the sight that graced him. His jaw dropped and he gazed in awe. “Oh.. _Wow…”_

Dream had taken off the mask. He’d decided to reveal his face to George. For what reason, though? George had no clue. But he wasn’t one to not take advantage of such a thing.

His pale hand reached up and held Dream’s sun-kissed face. His cheeks were freckled and dusted in pink, his eyes made of pure emerald, half covered by long eyelashes. A scar ran across his nose, signifying one too many broken noses, and another through his eyebrow. The hair hadn’t grown back there, so at some point, Dream had taken a razor and cut a matching slit into his other eyebrow. His eyes held a sort of fear, but they also had hope. George stroked a delicate thumb over Dream’s defined cheekbones. Dream leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“You’re… _beautiful,_ Dream.” George whispered.

Dream’s eyes opened slowly and he smirked at George, his eyebrow raising. “You’re not so bad yourself, Georgie.” 

George felt his cheeks fill with heat and he tore his eyes away from Dream’s handsome features. “I-I mean it, Dream. This isn’t a bit.” He looked back up. “You really are beautiful.”

Dream chuckled softly, lifting a hand up and taking George’s in his. “Oh come on, you _know_ I don’t know how to take compliments well.”

George laughed, “Oh yes you do, don’t lie to me. Your ego is as big as the sun itself.”

Dream jokingly clutched his chest like he’d been hit. “You really believe so low of me?” 

George took up Dream’s face in his hands, making them hold eye contact. “I could never think badly of you.”

Dream blinked, humor fading from his face. His emerald eyes wandered down to George’s very close lips for a split second, before darting back up to the other’s eyes. “Run away with me.”

George blinked, bewildered. “What…?”

“Let’s run away. We can beat the game _together_ and get out of here. I wanna be free with you, George.” Dream’s tone was fully serious, but George wasn’t convinced.

“You can’t really mean that..?”

Dream held George’s hands in his own. “I do. I mean it one hundred percent.”

A smile broke out across George’s face. “Alright. Let’s do it.” Dream grinned back, eyes bright and a bit wild.

But George’s excitement was shattered when heard footsteps coming up from the cave, and his eyes shot wide open. “Dream you need to run. I’ll come with you in a bit, but you need to hide first. Go to that village over there. I’ll meet you in an hour, alright?”

Dream nodded quickly, grabbing his mask off of the ground and running toward the village. George pretended to still be farming, keeping his eyes off of both Dream and the cave.

“George, guess what we found!” Bad said excitedly, running up to George.

“Hm?” George stood up straight, finally bringing his gaze to the two hunters exiting the cave. “What’d you find?” He put on a smile.

“Gold and emeralds!” Bad answered, taking it out of his pocket. “We can trade with those villagers over there now!”

“They might have ender pearls,” Sapnap grinned. 

“That would’ve been helpful when Dream was on that tower today.” George chuckled.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Bad rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“But hey, we got some information out of that, at least.” George bumped Bad’s shoulder, smiling. “Dream evidently has plenty of enderpearls, otherwise, he wouldn’t have wasted one like that.” 

“That’s true…” Bad hummed. “Maybe he’s working on the nether portal?”

“It’s very possible.” George nodded. “Though, we would’ve gotten a notification for the ‘Hot Stuff’ achievement by now.”

Sapnap laughed, “Wow, what a nerd! He can’t even find a lava pool.” Bad snickered. 

*****

“Guess what I’ve got~” Bad announced in a sing-song voice, practically bouncing over to the campfire. 

“What?” George stepped away from the supply bags with a crafting table in hand. He’d been messing up the calibration on the compasses, so now he needed to pretend he’d just been looking for something and had it now. 

“There were a bunch of apples in a chest in that village!” Bad grinned brightly, setting the apples down on their makeshift table. 

“Aw yes, let’s go!” Sapnap practically sprinted up to the apples. “That’s poggers, Bad.”

“Thank you!” Bad giggled, his little wings perking up a bit more.

“Uhh…” George glanced from the apples to Bad. “You said you got this out of a chest?” Bad nodded. “Did you pay the villager living there?” 

Bad’s cheeks filled with the color of embarrassment. “N-no…”

George sighed and chuckled. “I’ll go take care of it then. I have some gold nuggets on me.” He glanced at the sky seeing the horizon slowly turning orange. “It’s almost morning, so why don’t you two start tracking Dream again? I’ll catch up.”

“Got it.” Sapnap nodded. “Be careful, okay?” He placed a hand on George’s shoulder. 

George smiled. “I will.” He patted the hand gently and then took off toward the village. When he was sure Bad and Sapnap couldn’t see him anymore, he threw his walkie-talkie and compass into a cave. 

He went into the blacksmith and sat at the table in the corner. He knew Dream had seen him go in and would be there soon. Sure enough, the masked man slowly pushed the door open and peered inside, before rushing in and locking the door shut behind him. 

George stood slowly and smiled, feeling butterflies swirl in his stomach. He was incredibly nervous. He knew Dream was too.

They stared at each other for a moment before launching into a hug. They held each other tight, not wanting to let go. When they pulled away, George looked at Dream with a sly smile.

“You gonna take off the mask again so I can see those beautiful eyes of yours?” George tilted his head. He was surprised at himself for being so forward, but he decided he was done waiting. Dream chuckled softly, lifting a hand to his mask and tossing it away. George hummed warmly, lifting a hand to Dream’s cheek. Dream turned his head a bit and kissed the palm of George’s hand. More butterflies swarmed into George’s stomach and he giggled like a schoolboy. He felt his face fill with heat, just knowing how red his cheeks might look. “ _God_ , you’re too much.”

Dream laughed, pressing his forehead to George’s. “I know, and you love it.”

“I do.” George agreed, closing his eyes. “I love it so much.” The feeling of Dream’s warm and calloused hands on his cheeks made his eyes open again. The look in Dream’s eyes said it all. George pushed himself up and pressed his lips to Dream’s.

It felt like _fire_.

When they pulled away, they studied each other’s faces, then laughed. It was a sort of hysterical laugh, where they leaned against each other for support and felt like they couldn’t breathe. And of course, Dream sounded like a tea kettle, which George had always loved.

Once it died down, Dream took a deep breath and smiled at George. “You ready?” He offered an outstretched hand to George.

George nodded, taking the hand, his smile just as bright. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of this story!


End file.
